


E.T.

by fantasiarc (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Galra Keith, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fantasiarc
Summary: While walking home late at night Lance was tackled by a mysterious alien who goes by Keith. He's on a classified mission on Earth but to complete it he unfortunately requires some assistance from Lance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing a fanfiction in my entire life  
> Please go easy on me, I'm not the best when it comes to vocabulary- or writing in general, but I do have a store I really want to try and tell.  
> Please enjoy.
> 
> EDIT 9/22: I decided to combine the last two chapters together! I want my chapters to be longer. Another update is that I'm writing the next chapter right now, I apperciate everyones patience.

_"Oh Mickey, you're so fine. You're so fine you blow my mind, hey Mickey, hey Mickey…"_ Lance whispered the lyrics in the dead of this hot summer night. He was walking back home after picking up a midnight snack from his local Sunoco, poor Lance was bored and hungry so he might as well swing by. Bopping his head to the music in his head, he mindlessly traveled forward on the shoulder of the road, swinging the plastic bag back and forth in his hand. The silence was killing him, to be honest. He was never one for it, he always had some sort of music playing, while getting ready in the morning to going to sleep at night. Unfortunately, his phone was dead and he had left behind to charge thinking this trip wouldn't be so long that he would miss listening to Frank Ocean's albums or the Hot New Pop Song for the summer. It's _only_ a mile walk.

The night itself never bothered Lance. He was always kind of a risk seeker. Him and his friends would speed down almost abandoned roads, randomly shoot off bottle rockets too close to houses and when he was younger he was the type of kid who would climb trees as high as he could and his parent would have to call 911 just to get him down. Yes, that did happen... Perhaps Lance was more of a trouble maker more than anything... either way he loved the thrill, the rush and adrenaline of danger and discovering new cool things. The concept of adventure and discovery wondered him always of when he'll get to have his own.

A bright flash of light zoomed by, as the sound of rickety tires clicked together. The semi was going dangerously fast, Lance didn't even have time to registered what had happened but he did know what he saw and that was a dark figure up ahead falling down before blinded by 50 mph high beams. "H-Hey!" Lance coughed out has he picked up his speed. Tripping on loose gravel, he can to the spot where he thought he saw the person fall. Stopped in his tracks and searched the ground with only the moon helping him out. "Maybe it was a deer..." He turned his feet on the pavement, still concerned about what he had saw but trying to ignore it none the less.

One step forward and Lance was shoved into the ground by a heavy weight, rolling down the muddy ditch. Lance just about to call out for what was going how was immediately stopped when he fixed his eyes on a gun-like weapon pointing at his forehead, the LEDs lighting up bright purple. "Don't move. Don't speak unless told too." The man commanded thoroughly. Lance started to breath heavily through, he could feel himself start to sweat. "What is your location?" Lance's eyes snapped open wider than they were before, what a strange question. "You may speak."

"M-Michigan!" He forced out, the last syllable was practically squeaked out. How does he not know where he is? Who is he?

"I Do Not- I Demand you to tell me your coordinates." The frustration in his voice was painfully obvious. 

"I don't know,"

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" The gun's LEDs became intense. The sound whirring. Any minute- Any second, the teen could be dead. All he wanted to do was get some junk food from a gas station. All he wanted was a safe journey. What did he do for the universe to punish him like this. Was it the time in fifth grade where he put gum on the girl he had a crush on's hair. It could be the time he cheated on his Algebra 2 final with every formula and definition written in blue sharpie on the backs of his hands.

"Look man, I-I'm not sure, I'm not sure about anything! Who are you, what do you want from me?!" Lance yelled knowing his outburst could be the end of his life, he thought quickly about how he could take it back, "I can help you! Please don't hurt me," Lance pathetically whimpered. 

The boy, who was about to pee his pants, noticed that the gun was slowly being taken off his head, a loud sigh. Eyes still staring straight ahead, he noticed the LEDs now reflecting onto the man, he could now tell he was covered in a thick cloak, his face hidden from Lance's view. _What the hell...?_ The boy straddled on top of him weight shifted as he was now getting lighter and stood on his two feet, Lance followed his actions slowly and cautiously. 

"Very well," he paused. "Please explain how."

Lance's mouth was dry, the thought in his head were stirring, quickly coming up with a thought. _He just needs coordinates, like longitude and latitude?_

"Speak!" The mystery man barked. Lance flinched back. If he yelled again at him, he might start to cry. His heart was going 200 miles per second. His breaths became shorter. Panic, panic, panic, panicking. 

"I-" He only had one option, this man had a gun for crying out loud! "I can take you back to my place and Search it up from there!" Lance spoke quickly but understandable, still scared as hell, he's sweaty and everything seems unreal. 

The man steps forward, the sloshing of the wet ground beneath his feet was louder than it should be to Lance. "Take me now." A demand. 

The series of events happened in a blurry. Lance and the hooded man crawled out of the ditch and back onto the road. The man automatically then gripped Lance's upper arm from behind him, probably a sign that Lance knew he wasn't escaping this. It was a silent journey back and felt like it was hour long, but it reality it was only 15 minutes. Lance's palms were getting hot as they would be approaching his house and minute now. 

"That one is mine, the one with the red door." He's point with his left hand at the entrance being illuminated with a porch light. Lance lead them up the driveway and onto the steps, he stopped with his hand on the doorknob. Beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Was he seriously going to let this psycho into his own home?! He has a weapon, theres no way he's going to deny the guy's request. 

"Well?" The voice behind him spoke impatiently. 

A deep breath, "Okay, ground rules. Um, my mother is a sleep and doesn't know I left. So don't say anything until we get to my room." Lance didn't wait for an answer as he turned the knob and creeped in. The floor boards creaked as both of them stepped in. Even though it was dark he knew the steps upstairs were close by the door. He slowly walked up, noticing the hard grip on his arm became looser but not enough that the man was about to let go just yet. 

Reaching his room, the man let go and Lance quietly shut the door behind him, snapping the lights as he turned to see the psychopath. The cloak the man wore was dirty and soaked in the mud, grass and other buds stuck on the ends. He was also shorter and smaller than Lance surprisingly. _I could have totally taken him on._ Lance shifted his gaze to from the still man to his charging phone. Walking towards it trying to be as passive as he could be, not wanting it to seem he was about to attack the man and not wanting him to launch himself on to Lance. 

"I'm just going to get the coordinates for you right now..." His voice trailed, opening up the maps app and zooming out of his location. "Um.... 42 North and... 83 West."  
Lance looked up, waiting for a reaction. 

"I'm 20 degrees off and too far north." He told himself out loud. "Fantastic!" Sarcasm. He flailed his arms up. Laying them back down, he growled at the situation. Very noticeably irked. 

"Alright, that's all you needed. You can leave now... please." Lance didn't want to know why this man inquired coordinates and why he was upset, all he knew is that he didn't want him here. 

"I can't! Don't you get it?! My ships in ruins!" He stepped close, his voice raising. 

_Well, he never mentioned that part- wait a_ "Ship?!" Lance spoke out loud. A ship, like a space one? 

"Yes? Gods, this is terrible. How am I suppose to get there now? These new recruits really need to work on their fucking aim." He stomped.

"Hey, hey, hey! Shhhh! What's the matter with you, calm down." His hands spoke with him, "What exactly are you talking about. Are you trying to tell me you have a space ship?" Honestly, Lance couldn't believe he had said that. It sounded insane. He had never been one for aliens, he always thought the theories that stonehenge and the pyramids were built by extraterrestrials were such bullshit. Never would an alien species want to visit either, never were there signs of ufos that weren't hoaxes. Everything could be explained on Earth. "Who- No, What are you?" 

"You ask too many questions." Airy was the tone. "I need to rest." He turned to face the couch on the left, heading in its general direction and sat. All Lance could do is watch. Flabbergasted at the very choice the man- alien- creature had made. 

"No, no. This is my house, I never said you  
could-"

"You said you would help me," He leaned back, "this is now part of it." The alien reached inside his cloak and took out his gun, laying it in his lap with both hands resting on top.

"At Least, tell me your name! S-show me your face." Lance stuttered. _What am I doing?! What is going on?!_

"Gods, you are so damn annoying. Does your whole species act the same way?" A loud groan behind the hood, as he shifted in his seat. "My name is Keith, I'm a Galra solider. Now what is yours?"

"Keith? Seriously?" _How lame._

"Answer my request." Lance stood up straight, trying to look superior in anyway possible. "My name is Lance. I'm human...?" 

"Are you not sure?" Lance could almost tell by his tone that he had raised an eyebrow- if he even had eyebrows that is. 

"No, that's not- never mind. I am human." _How ridiculous is this? Someone pinch me this is a nightmare._

The man raised his gloved hands over the opened end of his cloak. Slowly- or that is how it felt like, time almost stopped- he lifted it over and above his head revealing the alien's fave for the first time. Keith's skin was a pale violet. He had giant animalistic eyes that was surrounded by an even darker shade of purple that seemed to resemble mullet haircut. But the thing that struck Lance the most were his eyes, bright yellow and cat-like. striking by all means, he could not leave his gaze. 

This supposed nightmare seemed to turn into a nice dream. Lance had never been so dazzled- no, _enchanted_ by a pair of eyes before in his entire 18 years of life, his heart raced. 

"Stop staring." The voice knocked him back into reality. Lance's face heated up, not knowing how long he had been looking. "Have I answered all your questions, I would really like try to refresh myself, it's been quite a long trip."

"Oh- Um yeah. Do you need anything?"

"Just silence."

Lance didn't say anything after that. Shedding his jacket and untying his sneakers, he threw them to the side of the room. He then flicked off the light and crawled into the bed next to him. Lance repeatedly ran through his mind the events that had just accorded. He had met an alien by chance and some how willing to assist him before even having any knowledge of that. Maybe Lance was the risk taker he imagined himself to be. Maybe this could be the adventure he'd always craved for. 

Immediately his stomach growled. _Shit, I forgot my snacks. Thanks a lot, Keith the alien._

The mistiness of sleep was fogging Lance's vision. He blinked multiple times at the ceiling, even without moving a muscle he could tell his shoulders were sore. Though just waking up, he knew he had to begin the day early and soon as being reminded of his current situation. 

Lance had not even 24 hours ago came across a creature from outer space, at this point he new it wasn't a dream but his reaction sure made it feel like one. In some way he was surprised how he handled it, _I mean willing to help the alien?? How many people do you think would have agreed to that? None maybe. Maybe I'm the insane one here._ Lance had released he might had made a horrible mistake, letting his guard down- sleeping no less while he was in the room with him. _Stupid._

Trying not to dwell on his idiotic decision and without thinking twice he shifted to the right. He suddenly felt like he had launched himself fifty feet in the air, he breathing became rapid as so did his heart. "Wha-What the fuck?!" He spitted out the best he could, the rapid pulse in his chest going 50 mph and loud in his ears.

The large eyed alien flashed his large yellow eyes and moved in closer, tilting his head. "You talk in your sleep."

Lance sat up forward and wiped his mouth, "O-oh." he looked to the side and Keith was still staring at him, he was defiantly a hard read for Lance, just what was that galra thinking about. To make sure there wouldn't be any awkward silences he kicked the blankets off and lifted himself off the bed. Lance didn't say anything, all he did was gesture Keith to follow him downstairs. 

His mother had obviously gone to work, he could see the bathroom in disarray across the hall and the smell of her strong vanilla perform in the air- she had always put on way too much. Reaching the kitchen, he double checked for signs of life before walking in together. 

"Alright, my mom went to work so I don't have to hide you," He yawned "You want something to eat?" He asked grabbing a box of Captain Crunch from the cabinet. Keith didn't say anything, he sat on the far side of the table and watched Lance make his meal. 

Lance took notice that he wasn't going to answer, that irked him a little, the least the intruder could do is nod. He pushed the thought away and slid the bowl in front of Keith, "Bon appétit." He mocked a french accent. He then quickly made himself another bowl and sat across from the alien. Keith did exactly the opposite of what Lance half expected and actually took a bite without trying to get out of eating it, "Wait that's not going to kill you right-"

"Ugh, too sweet." Keith's face turned into complete disgust.

"That's how you know it's good," He pointed at Keith with his spoon then starting to eat as well. He watched as Keith ate a few more bites and could immediately tell that he wanted no more, picky much? Perhaps galras had more sensitive taste buds. Lance finished his meal than gave a short cough to get Keith's attention.

"So..." 

Keith raised an eyebrow.

"When are you going to- uh, I dunno, leave?" Lance asked carefully not wanting to make the alien angry. 

"I told you, my ship is done for."

"No, I mean my house." 

Keith stood up, "That is for you to decide." The purple alien headed out of the kitchen.

Lance, dumbfound by the answer spurred out his reply, "What the hell does that mean?!" He got up fast and paced towards Keith's location. 

He stopped as he saw Keith crouched down staring at a photo on the table. "Who is that?" He pointed.

Lance knew which one he was asking about. It was of his mom hugging Lance after graduation, she was almost in tears but was definitely ecstatic. "My mom."

Keith's ears perked up, "You've mentioned them a couple times." Now he seemed confused.

"Uh, do you not have a mom?" Lance didn't know if the question was dumb or not but he was curious about what Keith was thinking about. 

"I'm not even aware of what a _mom_ is." 

"They're like uh," Maybe Keith wants more of a dictionary definition, "the person who gives birth to you and raises you, I guess."

"We don't have anything like that in our species." Keith stood up and dusted off his still muddy cloak, "Galra don't reproduce sexually anymore, we are all born in test tubes and taught from birth how to fight." 

Lance's heart sank. He could not imagine growing up not having someone who loved you unconditionally always be there for you. His mother was very important to him, she was the only one who took care of him. Lance never knew his father and his mother's side of the family lived very far away so visiting them was a rare occasion. 

His emotions must have been easy to read on his face as Keith coughed out a laugh. "Gods, are you about to cry?!" He laughed even harder. Lance's sadness turned into embarrassment. 

"I'm not crying!" He sniffed, okay maybe he was. "Just- Just answer my question from before. The one about leaving." He sounded rude but he was impatient. 

"I told you, It depends-"

"No, what do you mean by that?" Firmly. 

Keith ran a gloved head through his purple hair then sighed, "Look, you're the only person on this entire planet that knows what situation I'm in. I need your help to get to my destination."

Lance still had too many questions he didn't know where to begin, but maybe he should start from the beginning. "You're not getting any of _my_ help until you tell me what this mission your supposedly on is." His foot tapped on the hard wooded floors.

"That is classified informatio-"

"Look I don't give a shit about this alien bullshit, just tell me that it's not going to harm my planet." His eyes squinted, he could tell Keith wasn't too happy on getting interrupted again. Another visible sigh as Keith took a seat in their la-z-boy.

"No. It's not, I'm sure of it."

"Okay, now how can I help you?" Lance kept standing, he wasn't about to relax just yet.

"Do you have a map? I require one."

Lance didn't protest and went straight to the kitchen drawers to pull out an atlas. Silently, he gave the alien the book of maps as he watched him search for the one he was looking for.

Flipping to a page of just the entire country of America, he pointed to the southeast part of Michigan. "I landed here and," He started to move his finger to the left, "this is where I am required to be." He stopped with the tip hovering over the location.

"N-New Mexico?!" Lance yelled, Keith flinched and his ears attempted to lay flat. 

"Can you be any louder? We're the only one's here." Keith protested.

Lance ignored and kept rambling, "What the hell? Are you for real right now? That's so far away, I can't just drop everything and take you across the entire country."

"Why not?"

"I-" Lance stopped to think, he didn't have a planned excuse. He actually could just get up and leave. He had the gas money, he had no job at the moment and his car was in good condition. Was Lance about to refuse the adventure he had been craving for. _Do it, Lance. Take the cake_. "I mean, I guess I can take you." A pause. "But I'm not happy about this, don't get the wrong idea." He pointed at Keith who was just staring at him with those wide eyes, his chest almost covered by the giant map. He blinked and got on to his two feet.

"Me too, I'd rather not have to look at your human face for longer than I have too." 

Not long after they were both in Lance's room. The lanky boy had taken out a large bag and was packing maybe more than he should. _It's hot in the south right?_ He thought to himself holding a couple pairs of shorts. He shrugged and folded them into the bag anyway. Keith had been quiet the whole time, which bothered Lance quite a bit. Turning around and looking at the alien, he had a realization. "You can't wear that, dude."

Keith perked up and gapped his mouth. 

"Your giant ass robe has got to go, it's too suspicious."

He closed his mouth and looked down at the black fabric, clumping it in his hands. "I don't have anything else." 

Lance brought his hand to his chin in thought, then snapped. He raced to his closet and pulled out a tie-dyed shirt, a dark blue hoodie and a pair of jeans that didn't fit him anymore. He walked back over and placed the garments in the palms of the aliens hands. "Wear these."

Keith hesitated but not for long, He started to removed the cloak and Lance noticed Keith was showing some bare skin on his chest, "Uh! I'll just be out in the halls!" He zoomed out of the room. He didn't know if Keith had anything on farther down and wasn't sure if he wanted to find out. 

While waiting, he grabbed a couple more needed things for the trip. Suddenly, he heard a call out for him, "Lance?" That was the first time he heard Keith use his name. Wasting no time he rushed down the hall back into his room. He saw the galra all dressed but was holding the jeans up, the waist was too large. 

"Hold on, I can fix this!" He scurried to his drawers and fished out a belt. He stopped in front of Keith, kneeling down he decided he would put it on him. Snaking the belt through the loops, this seemed borderline intimate to Lance, this was the first time he had been so close to Keith and helping him put on _his_ clothes none the less. Now his face was turning hot and most likely red. He got slipped the buckle into the closest root and stood up abruptly, covering his face with his sleeve. _You have to be kidding me right now._

"Thank you." It was ever so quiet Lance almost didn't catch it. His heart sank to his gut. He nodded not caring if the galra noticed or not and took out a piece of paper from his desk, clicked a pen and started to write a letter to his mother. _I'm going to be in deep shit for this._ There's no way he could explain this to his mom in person.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wait, I've been busy ajusting to my new job schedule.
> 
> This is supposedly the 3rd chapter if you had been following since a couple weeks ago, I merged the 2nd into the 1st. Just to make sure everyone is on the same page.

Lance slammed the driver's door closed, getting himself together so he could get them on the road. Clicking the maps app on his phone to get his directions and stepping it up to the side. He turned his vision to the right and saw Keith climbing into the car and setting his weapon in between his legs. He stared at him and Keith looked back. "Seatbelt." He moved his head to the side while speaking. Keith searched with confusion but eventually. "Alright. Let's ht the road!" He announced and turn the key at the same time. His old mountaineer jerked and started.

Living in the moment and being spontaneous meant everything to the 19 year old. Everything was sinking in that he was about to take a cross country trip with an alien that he doesn't even know if he could trust fully. "What did you write?" Lance almost didn't catch the question.

"Huh? Oh!" Lance remembered the letter he wrote not even 30 minutes ago, "I just lied. I said my friend Hunk was going on vacation and that he invited me to go with." Though repeating it out loud made it seem like he had made a mistake. Would his mom be suspicious that he took his care? Usually, Hunk was always offering him rides. Ha, maybe she won't notice anything. _I hope._

Keith hummed, and started to mess with the strings on his- Lance's- hoodie. The car ride had barely started, They weren't even on then expressway and it was already starting to feel painfully awkward. What was Lance suppose to say? Ask more about his species? Would that be invading his privacy to bring it up randomly? Lance decided not to keep thinking about and just flipped on the radio instead. It was some pop station playing the latest Ariana Grande single.

The immediate response from Keith was like a lightning bolt striking the ground. The alien reached over, clicking off the radio. "Hey, what the-"

"It's too loud." Covering his head wear his ears should be. Lance had to disagree with Keith. The volume was at twelve, just enough so Lance could hear it well. Maybe Keith's cute bat-like ears were really sensitive. 

Perhaps conversation was the only way to make this trip go by faster, Lance breathed through his lips and clicked his tongue. "So... how's Earth... treating you?" 

"Terrible. It's dirty and hot." He rearranged himself, "Not to mention I'm stranded a thousand miles away from destination." His mini rant ended as soon as it started. Finishing it with crossing his arms, was he pouting? 

Lance went to open his mouth to respond but was at a lost for words. Figuring whatever he would say wouldn't help.

"This is the first time I've ever sat foot on a planet, I was expecting it to be a little bit nicer." Keith added.

"First time? Wait-"

"I was born and raised on a ship. The Galra empire is made up of thousands of fleets like mine." The alien moved his head to face the side window. "Our planet was destroy a long time."

Lance didn't think he would get such a backstory, perhaps he would learn more about the foreigner then he thought he would. "What happened to it." He wanted to know more.

Keith sighed. "We blew it up."

"The Galra."

"Yes, aren't you paying attention." He swung his head towards Lance. "We- They were working on something- a weapon that... harvested a power from planets. I believe our home was the first test subject." 

"Sounds scary." That was the honest truth from Lance. A world destroyer? Who would do such a thing? Intriguing as it all was Lance wanted to know more. "W-What kind of power." 

An answer back immediately, "It was fuel, I believe it was called quintessence." Keith scratched at his gloved hand, "I'm not sure about anything else after that. Most of it is top secret. I'm not a high enough rank to know more about it." He removed both of his gloves and itched the backs even harder. "WHY AM I SO ITCHY?" He yelled, which almost started Lance for a quick second. 

Lance reached over and grabbed one of Keith's wrists. "Hey man, it's going to be alright, you're starting to stress out."

Keith didn't move for a quite some time and Lance released his grip. Again it was quiet besides Lance making a quick spot at McDonalds- Keith declined any offer of food- before heading on to the fast lane.

The rush of car's passing by and semi's honking every now and again. Lance had put on the music again this time but made she the volume was very low to be polite to the Galra. Now the silence wasn't as bad, Lance could deal with this. 

The car jerked and Keith reacted immediately, reaching to whatever he could. "Can you learn how to drive, perhaps." He sneered.

"Hey! I know how to drive just fine!" He petted the dashboard in front of him. "She's just old, but very reliable." Lance changed his tone, "Did the mean ol' alien bully you~" Keith's expression was deadpanned as ever. Lance stopped making a fool of himself and remembered what he forgot to say to the alien before they left. "Oh, we have stop for the night." 

"Why?"

"Dude, I can't drive for 24 hours." 

"Then I'll do it."

Lance bursted into laugher. "Good one." another laugh. "Even if you could drive this thing you don't have a licenses, we could go to prison." He said while switching a lane, "Trust me, dude. If you were  
allowed drive I'd had the wheel to you. The sooner we get there the better."

"For sure, then I'll be able to go back to base."

Lance hummed. Then quickly reacted over the comment. That didn't sound right. "I thought your ship was a wreck."

"It is."

Lance extended his neck and glanced over, "So? Is this thing your looking for a ship or something?" Seemed like the only possible answer.

Keith crossed his arms, "Something like that." Moving his hands in a gesture Lance didn't understand fully. 

He sighed and sat up straight, "Dude, you might as well tell me, I'll probably end up seeing it." Annoyance in his tone.

"That won't happen, I don't need a clueless human getting more involved then they already are." Keith replied firmly.

Lance rolled his eyes and focused back on the road. Mumbling to himself. All that was left was The Smith's playing softly in the background, interrupted soon after by a radio commercial.

Midway through the day trip. Lance did glances at the alien every now and then, this time Lance had taken in account that Keith was sleeping? His resting face was more than halfway covered by the dark hoodie but Lance could see his partially opened mouth and his closed eyes.He had to admit to himself that seeing Keith in such a venerable state and that he trusted Lance enough to actually allow himself to relax like this was kinda captivating. Even though he had meant the alien 24 hours ago he felt that there was a possibility of them becoming friends, well until he would leave the planet for good.

It was getting dark. Pulling off of the expressway, knowing that they were going to stop for the night. They'd made pretty good distance in Lance's opinion. They were somewhere in the middle of Missouri and it was about 11 o'clock. 

Finding the motel wasn't as difficult as Lance thought it would be. He slowly came to a park. While Keith was still sleeping he slipped out and went into the lobby to get a key for their room.

Twirling the pair of keys in his fingers, whistling back to the car, he opened the door and stood there. To be honest he was afraid of what would happen if he disturb him. He could just leave him in here. _No, that would piss him off maybe..._ Without any second thoughts he stretched out his hand,m. Just as his hand was about to touch his shoulder, Keith's eye's shot open, bright enough to illuminate the dark, and flinched back and so did Lance. The alien didn't say anything.

"Uh-!" His voice cracked, embarrassing. "I got us a room for the night..." He finished his sentence and quickly opened the passenger door and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. Lance glanced over to Keith, whom seemed to understand the message and got out of the car. He stumbled, struggled to stand up straight and fixed his hoodie. 

Once in there rooms, Lance stood in shock. "I asked for TWO twins." He emphasized. One of them would have to sleep on the floor. No way, he would share a bed for the creature from outer space. Who knows what might happen. 

"I don't mind sharing." Keith said nonchalantly and walking pass Lance them flopping down onto the middle of the bed. His feet hanging off the side.

"I-" Lance shut up, then changed the subject, "I'm going to shower." Setting down the bag and grabbing his personals and shuffling to the cheap, disgusting motel bathroom. 

Once finished and done freaking out by the fact that a cockroach could crawl out of the cracks of the walls, He dried himself off and Lance lazily put on a pair of sweatpants and old, paint covered shit he usually slept in and slipped outta the hell room. Still rubbing his hair with the towel , he yawned Keith's name and asked if he wanted to take one as well.

"Take a what?"

"A shower? You know to wash and clean yourself." Come knowledge here on Earth.

"Ah." He sat up and took his as well. 

Lance couldn't understand him. Wasn't Keith his enemy? He could kill Lance at any time and moment, shouldn't that be the first sign. Keith was so careless and not as cautious. Perhaps, he wasn't afraid of him or Earth. Maybe, he thought of Lance as weak and not a threat. That asshole, he could take Keith's twink ass down for sure. 

In mid thought, Keith stepped out of the bathroom and walked in wearing the same thing as before, though his hair was damp.  
"Hey dude, why don't you wear those clothes I brought you, you don't have to wear that." He chuckled. Keith looked up and blinked. "Um, the bag." He pointed at it. "Clothes for you?" Keith stood. Is he stupid suddenly. "Yo Keith, are you listening to me." The alien turned around headed back to the bath, and came back in the same minute and spoke up.

"Can you repeat that?" He rubbed his right ear.

"Clothing for you? In the bag, over there." Lance pointed once again. What.

"Oh, thanks," Keith headed over to the destination and started stripping.

Lance stared for a second before realizing and shot his vision in the other way, covering his eyes in Keith's direction. Then felt Keith sit on the bed. Lance uncovered and saw the alien wearing his pajamas, the shirt was way too big on his and the baggy on him. _God, that's hot._ He thought but would never say out loud and admit it to the alien, not that Keith wasn't attractive but the act of someone smaller wearing his clothes was a guilty pleasure. 

"Are you okay?" Keith straight forwardly asked.

Lance snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh. Yeah." He suddenly remembered the event that took place just a moment ago. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Of course." Keith shifted in his spot.

"How come you weren't able to hear me before then." No time like the present. 

Keith looked confused, then the realization came forward in an expression. "Oh! You mean my translator. I forgot it back in the wash room, I just had to go retrieve it."

More questions every single time. "A translator."

Keith nodded and reached his clawed hands to his ear. He pulled back and reveal two metallic buds with a glowing blue dot on the ends. "You see, this is the only way for me to understand. It's programmed with almost over 15,000 languages. At the speed of almost light it tells me exactly what your saying and if I were to click this button here it-" He suddenly started speaking in an entirely new language. Completely new, unknown and almost lizard-like. "That's exactly how it works. I only took them out as a safety precaution. The buds are suppose to be 100% liquid proof but you never know."

"Wow, that's so cool..." Lance was being truthful. He never had seen anything quite like this. He was astonished and interesting in this new information, he had to know more. "So, how are you able to speak english so fluently if you don't even understand it?"

Keith perked up and shuffled closer, a grin started to form. "So the buds send a signal to the other half of the translator implanted in my brain." He talked with his hands. "All soldiers are required to get the surgery to use this piece of technology. Pretty, uh, cool, right?" He smiled and held up the glowing buds one last time before putting them back into his ear canal. 

This is the first time Lance had seen Keith so excited about something and he liked it... a lot. A little too much. His toothy cat grin crawled under his skin, not in a bad way but it could be if these unwanted feelings kept manifesting. _I am not going to get a crush on an alien, I am nlt going to get a crush on an alien._ He repeated. He must have looked stupid on the outside, his face was heating up and he wasn't blinking. He didn't think Keith would have noticed as he turned his attention on the blankets of the bed. Pulling them back.

"I want to sleep." He demanded, almost like a child would.

"Seriously? You slept for hours in the car." He jokingly said.

The galra started to crawl in, "This planet drains me, it must be the gravity." He yawned.

Lance got up, "Uh. You can have the bed, I'll just sleep on the floor-"

"I said, I don't mind." unshakably.

The teen wasn't sure if he really wanted too, especially with this whole crush thing, but... how could he resist. Lance peeled back the covers as well. He made sure his back was facing Keith, but he was sure Keith was facing him. Almost feeling his breath down his neck, it was warm. "Uh, I'm just going turn off the lights, is that fine?" He asked but it wouldn't have mattered because he was already in mid motion. The click of the lamp, he settled back in. 

The voice behind him was loud, "You know, human's are interesting," Lance didn't say anything, he just let him ramble. "It's nice that you are still primitive enough that you aren't connected to the far universe. There's so much bloodshed and politics out in space that you'll most likely never have to experience for a long while." He sighed. He felt it. "You're so lucky." The sleepiness in his voice was prominent and he must have fell into deep sleep.

_I wonder if he's talking about his mission._ With that last thought of the night, Lance caught some Z's as well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to aplogize for how long this took, I'm still trying to adjust to everything in my life right now. I also had way too many brainfarts. I don't think this chapter is too it's full potential. I want to do some grammarical and vocab-centric edits down the line for this chapter but you guys deserve something for the wait.

The soft vibrations were enough to slowly bring out Lance of dream land. It was a no brainer that he was woken up from his phone and his first thought was his mother and to answer her ASAP. At the speed of light he dug into his right side pocket and clicked answer, "Um, Hello-"

"LANCE CHARLES MCCLAIN YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION FOR THIS!"

_Whoopsies._ "Look, Mom. I'm really sorry for the short notice. I really wanted to go and I couldn't just call you at work." He pinched his eyes shut.

She huffed. "I called you seven fucking times last night, the least you could have done is fucking answer me. I was so fucking worried and a fucking note, Lance? Who are you? AND it's the Fourth of July weekend. Lance, you're going to be the death of me, I swear to God." His Mom had the mouth of a sailor and wasn't afraid to use it. To be very honest, Lance did not notice her calling him once oddly enough. Perhaps he was already asleep by then? He'd check later.

Coming up with a quick excuse, "My phone died halfway through the day, it was such a long trip.. Uh, once we got there I put it on charge and went straight to bed." 

"Yeah. Anyway, You're going to be in huge trouble when you get home. But have fun while it lasts and tell Hunk I said hi. Okay I have to get ready for work, stay safe and I love you very much." The last sentence sounded halfhearted but he knew she meant it.

"I will, love you too." He heard the the call come to an end and flop his arm down to the side, breathing in deeply. Pulling his phone back up to his field of vision, he noticed it was 5:24AM. It was still dark outside and Lance was still exhausted, getting a couple more hours of sleep would not hurt him or Keith. 

The morning was still young but Lance's body did not want to sleep any longer. Not to mention it was uncomfortable warm and the blankets had been moved off of him.

Lance sat up to only find his a being cling on too in that exact moment, making his stop. The purple alien was in a fetal position, curling up to arm that was pressed up against his chest. Just like yesterday, he looked so content and relaxed Lance didn't want to have to ruin this moment. 

Maybe he could carefully try to pull it out and he did. Ever so slowly.

Just as he was about to escape, Keith grabbed on his hand and yanked him down. "What's going on." His eyes were open but not looking at Lance.

"I just have to use the bathroom." He pointed at the general destination. 

Keith nodded and let go, sitting up himself as Lance massaged his wrist and walked off. The boy had a grip on him and he wasn't sure if he was trying to grab him that hard or if he couldn't control his strength. It had Lance thinking of a scenario about if he had to fight Keith. Not like he wants too just if it were too, he wouldn't be able to take him down and that made him feel queasy. Deep down he knew he was still afraid of him.

Lance came out wiping his just washed hands on his pant legs. Keith was already up rummaging through the bag, then pulling out the clothes he was wearing yesterday.

The morning started off silent with the two getting ready to head out again, not much was spoken like always. It was most just looks and subtle body language that they communicated with in the past hour. 

Having finished everything they needed to do, Lance stood next to the car, twirling his keys as Keith but the bag back in the backseat. "I'd thought we'd go out to eat." Saying while opening the drivers side door.

"Is that even a good idea." The alien asked, clicking his seatbelt.

Lance thought for a second but made his choice quickly, "Yeah, you'll be fine." Starts the engine. "Just let me do all the talking." 

The diner Lance found was straight out of a movie. The whole route trip and family owned diner idea made Lance kinda giddy. He pulled Keith by the sleeve and took the booth towards the far back. 

Him and Keith sat face to face. He had a bug smile on his face and slide over a menu. "It's all on me- of course." He chuckled and scanned the pictures of food.

Keith grabbed his to take a look at well. He looked up from the menu and back a Lance a couple times before setting it down. "All of this looks so repulsive." He scoffed.

Lance frowned, "Look it's not that bad just get the hash browns or something, they're not that sweet." Lance figured out what he wanted instantly. Noticing that the alien was still lost. "Look I's choose something, you need the energy."

"Galra can survive 45 days without a meal."

"And how long is that compared to Earth time." Lance raised a brow. The same moment has he heard the Galra's stomach growl. Comedic timing to the T.

Keith scolded and swiftly brought up the breakfast choices, scanning aggressively.

Lance saw from a distance the waitress approaching. "She's coming." He whispered, making Keith did a double take and lowered his head farther, Tugging on the hoodie strings.

"Good Mornin' boys." She said in a sing song voice. "Have y'all decided on something?"

Lance cleared his thought and sat up straight. "I'll have the- blueberry Pancakes with a side of bacon and orange juice, please." 

The waitress nodded and writing down the order at the same time. "And you, sweetheart?" She referred to Keith. The alien was silent, but then moved to place the menu on the table, pointing at the pictures with his gloved hand. "Waffles and sausage? Anything to drink." 

"He'll have a glass a water." Lance interrupted. She nodded yet again and told them that the food'll be there soon.

"I can order for myself." Keith mumbled. 

Lance scoffed. "We would have been sitting here for ten minutes waiting for you to figure it out-" He teased. "Do you even know what milk is?" A grunt was the only answer he got back. 

The food arrived and it was as magically delicious as Lance thought it would be. Keith picked at it for a minute but ate it all down very quickly. "Not bad." Keith said.

"What kinda stuff do garla's eat?" 

"We don't really."

"Huh?"

Keith leaned back. "Every now and again we eat solid meals but it's usually all liquified. It just more efficient and easier to make for everyone."

"Oh." _Being a galra must suck ass._ Lance thought about saying that aloud but knew it could be a bad move on his part.

"It's pretty sad." Keith spoke his mind.

Lance nodded. "Just a little. Sooooooooo, do you have any friends back home?" 

"Gods, you're a child, you know." Keith shook his head and covered his smile with his fist. "Unfortunately, no. We are strictly a military-based society, we don't have time for that kind of stuff." A sigh. "When I was younger I started getting close to someone, we'd always joke around and get in trouble." Keith started to tense. "They punished us, separated us actually. I never saw him again." 

The true agony in his eyes made Lance want to cry, god damn it he was so emotional over this. He didn't know what to say but reached over to grab Keith's forearm. Laying it gently there, he felt his muscles react, but he gave into his touch. Keith's face softened, "You remind me a lot of him." He smiled, "except not as irritating and a lot more taller."

Lance was about to protest back he noticed the waitress from the corner of his eye approaching them. He retracted his hand and signaled from Keith to put his head down. She once again greeted them and ask them about the service, She gave out the receipt. He laid out the right amount for the breakfast and some for tip.

"We should probably leave before someone gets suspicious, she kept giving you weird looks." Keith nodded and stood up. 

Walking behind Lance, they both jumped as the diner doors opened, standing there were the cops, all dressed in black and a giant german shepherd by their side. "Sorry to interrupt," One of the officers said, walking over to the lady working at the counter. The owner quickly came out soon after and he introduced himself and showing off paperwork, "Reports of young adult's seen shooting up heroin near your diner around 8AM almost daily," He readjusted his uniform. "We're just gunna steak out here for awhile, sir."

Lance heart stop for a quick second but realized he had nothing to worry and escorted Keith to the door, just as he was opening the dog whipped his head around and started barking at the purple alien. Keith starring exactly at him which only made the dog crazier. The officers we're at a state of confusion. Keith ran, bumping Lance almost making him fall over and the dog followed. "WAIT, KEITH." He tripped on his feet trying to go outside. 

"THAT COULD BE OUR GUY!" A cop hollered following just as fast, calling in on his radio.

He watched as Keith ran into the woods across the road. Disappearing, he knew he had to follow the crowd. Lance with  
think ran right out a car blaring as he stop right in front of Lance yelling and curing. He tapped the car with his car, gesturing a sorry and continued forward.

Branches slapping him and dirt being kicked, all he did was follow the breaking and hope Kieth was okay.

The teen was brought to a clearing, where he could see Keith and the cops across it. In the moment a flash of white in the distance. The dog had fainted and the police jolted back. Lance had not know what had just happened but he the two officers started acting very dazed and lost, turning their attention to the dog. Though Lance's was on Keith's who had slipped back into the brush, Lance did the same on his end.

"Will he be okay?"

the other man spoke. "His heartbeat is still there but we're taking him to the vet."

"I wonder what made him run all the way out here?"

"Probably some animal."

The cop chuckled. "He has a thing for squirrel, ya know."

_What the hell?_ Lance shifted in his current squatting position. _They're acting like nothing happened._ Keith had done some alien voodoo for sure. Some sort of Men in Black bull crap. 

"Lance." An aloof voice behind his ear. Of course, being the scaredy cat that he was it, scared him and made him fall on his ass. Keith stood up and helped him to his feet. The boy dusted off the dirt, before responding.

He wasn't sure if he should ask what happened. Wasn't sure if Keith wanted him to find out. It was obvious what he had done, there was no reason to bring it up. _Whatever, it's in the past._

Lance smiled. "Glad you're okay, man." He rubbed his back, then grabbed his shoulder, "Let's go before they come back."

Keith opened his mouth, "I-" Shut. "You're right."

Once back in the car, they were laughing up a storm. Mostly about how fast Keith ran and the officers looking goofy following him. 

This is the first time he had seen Keith completely engulfed in none stop laughter. He wanted to see him laugh more often. 

The giggle fits had stopped but Lance was smiling and at peace. Keith had unhooded himself and moved the back of his seat lower, lounging. Like an elegant cat, he'd might had been starring because the alien had surely noticed.

"Um," He sat up to rest on his elbows. "What's with all the starring." The teen's eye widened and focused on the road. He felt a faint heat crawl up his face. The alien moved in closer. All eyes on Lance. "Answer me already."

"I- um, I think you're kinda cute..." Kick his dumb gay ass, right now. "You remind me of a cat." Okay now his cheeks were totally on fire now. He'd never admitted that to someone before in a very serious, non-flirtatious way. He hated that Keith made him act so blunt. 

Keith smirked a little, give a quiet hum as he laid back down. "Glad, we both think the same thing."

The car jerked as the alien finished the sentence. Nothing else was said after that. Lance already was thinking about too many things. Worried that Keith would find out that Lance knew he wiped the cops memories away and now they both think each other are somewhat attractive. His head was about to explode.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope to have the next chapter up soon as I can.
> 
> I know where I want to go with this fic and by the looks of my notes, I don't think it'll be a very long one.
> 
> twitter: @goinsvt


End file.
